


Reduce, Reuse, Recycle

by galaxyjun



Series: The Clan, pt 2.75: For Hire [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Changkyun's a necromancer and Hyungwon's a vampire and Minhyuk's a demon, Hyunwon's kinda there, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: "necromancy? u mean recyclinglook b*tch if youre just sitting n rotting in your familys 10th century crypt and im fighting off giant spiders with nothing but my wits and a shortsword you dont need your bones for anything but i sure do so whats the problem"- tumblr user grimeclown-----------------------------------------------Or; Tomb Trouble with Changkyun and Minhyuk ft Hyungwon





	Reduce, Reuse, Recycle

**Author's Note:**

> i love Monsta X and i would Die for them

“Death,” Chankyun sighs, staggering down the hall. “Death would’ve been so much easier than dealing with _you."_

Minhyuk huffs. “I resent that.” He mutters, floating next to Changkyun on his right. On his left is Minhyuk’s rotting flesh shuffling mindlessly with them, just a few steps ahead in front of them. “God it’s so _ugly_ why would you do this to me?”

“Well you’re the one who asked me to venture down into your creepy tomb!” Changkyun shouts, swinging his short sword wildly in the air. He narrowly misses Minhyuk’s corpse. “It’s fucking creepy down here hyung. And it smells like Hoseok-hyung’s protein drinks. Anything that smells like those is _highly_ cursed.”

“The Lee family tomb is a sacred site!” Minhyuk splutters. _”Centuries_ worth of history Changkyun-ah, centuries!”

“And centuries worth of bitchy spirits.” Changkyun spits back. He accidentally puts too much weight on his left foot and stumbles with the sharp burst of pain. “I didn’t expect that extracting your demonic _hair clip_ would get your entire line of ancestors trying to jump my ass!”

“It’s a _barrette_ you uncultured ass, and it basically holds the entire fucking underworld together and when I was buried I told everyone that it was more important than my fucking fortune, so of course my family’s gonna try and kill you if you grabbed it from the grave!”

“And you couldn’t have, oh I don’t know, called them off?”

“NO, I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME, BECAUSE SOMEONE DECIDED TO REANIMATE MY FUCKING CORPSE!”

“Holy fuck y’all,” Hyungwon groans, projecting his voice into their consciousnesses. Minhyuk yelps and tries to cling onto Changkyun’s arm, except he abandoned his corporeal form at the entrance to the tomb because he ‘didn’t want to get his nice face dirty’ or something equally as bullshit. All that happens instead is a mildly unpleasant chill races up Changkyun's spine as Minhyuk phases through him. “You’ve got the bobby pin so just get the fuck out and shut the _hell up.”_

“It’s a barrette.” Minhyuk pouts.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph we _know”_ Changkyun groans, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. “Fuck, how much further?”

“We’re near the end.” Minhyuk says. “But there’s a chance some of my family might try and attack you here.”

“Fuck I hate your family.” Changkyun mutters. “Bunch of dicks.”

“Honestly, I agree. But also, I’m pissed so fuck you, take that back you son of a bitch.” Minhyunk grumbles. Changkyun snorts out a laugh, hobbling up the stairs. The stinking sack of flesh moans in front of them. “Oh shut _up_ you dead son of a bitch.”

“Hyung, you are that dead son of a bitch.”

“Yeah, but I like the Meat Man I’ve been given this time around way more.”

“I will pay you to stop calling your corporeal form that.”

“Calling it what, my Meat Man?”

“I fucking hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> idea fr the universe:
> 
> \- magic ppl can form Clans and work like guilds in That One Bad Anime  
> \- Changkyun's a necromancer/shadow manipulator [Dark Mage] but he Good  
> \- Jooheon is part dragon and is a cleric, super rare, heals through flame and passion, Sweet Boy  
> \- Hyungwon's a vampire with empath/telepath/psychic like skills; enjoys scamming tourists in night markets  
> \- Minhyuk's a friendly demon who basically has lived a bunch of lifetimes bc he's good for keeping balance with Dark Magic in the world, this particular tomb's from one of his earlier life times, demonic powers that Rarely come out  
> \- Kihyun's a half-siren half-witch and uses water magic, basically Way Too Powerful in a swimming pool, cooks in a bathtub sometimes  
> \- Hyunwoo's a werebear. it's p much exactly what it sounds like  
> \- Hoseok's a fairy. he's the buffest fucking fairy. he's also not a v good fairy bc he sucks at tricking people but holy SHIT is he good with plant magic
> 
> thanks for reading this dumb thing maybe there'll be more???
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kyunset)


End file.
